Glass structures such as stairs, floors and bridges have been around for some time. Each of these structures typically includes a glass member for supporting loads from foot traffic. For example, stairs may include glass treads, risers or landings, and floors and bridges may include glass platforms. Because of the structural requirements for supporting these types of loads, the glass members are typically formed from a laminate structure that includes various layers of glass and bonding materials. The laminate structure is much stronger than any one layer by itself and thus it can support heavier loads such as those caused by foot traffic. In recent years, the layers of glass have been bonded together with polyvinyl butyral (PVB), i.e., a layer of PVB is disposed between two glass layers. For long spans, however, the laminate structure typically has to be supported in the middle of the span to prevent deflection thereof when loads are applied thereto. For example, a steel beam may be positioned at the middle of the laminate structure to prevent deflections. Although such arrangements work well, there are continuing efforts to improve laminate structures so as to provide glass members that are more aesthetically pleasing and that can support larger loads over longer spans without the use of a middle support structure.